Slip Up
by LadyUne2
Summary: Duo is in love with Heero. Heero returns the feelings. But can they get up the courage to tell eachother. please Read and Reveiw i need the most comontary i can get i need to know if i should post more. Thanx :)


Just an opening note the standard disclaimers apply. I don't own gundam wing and I never will that breaks my heart. All of the characters belong to the talented creators.  
  
This story is 1+2 3+4 and I would say limeish well I think Trowa's a little out of character but I'm not sure about the others I try to make them stay in character. There all so is some swearing Thank you.  
  
Duo lay on the couch staring at the ceiling listening to the constant typing of Heero's laptop. (Why does he always type on that stupid computer?) Duo let out a groan as he stood up and stretched. "What to do. What to do." Duo wondered aloud.  
  
"Shut up. That's what you should do." Said Heero from his laptop.  
  
"Gee your touchy today." Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero's back and went to the kitchen. Quatre was in there making dinner and Wufei was reading the newspaper. "Hello." Said Duo as he walked in.  
  
"Oh. Hello Duo how are you?" said Quatre Cheerfully  
  
"Good couldn't be better." Duo sat down next to Wufei and picked up the paper and rummaged threw it.  
  
"Keep it down." Wufei said annoyed. (Gee what bug crawled up your ass and died) thought Duo.  
  
"Well I will as soon as I find the comics."  
  
"Well Trowa had them last." Said Quatre bent over to look in the oven.  
  
"Trowa had em?" Duo asked in surprise, it wasn't every day that the tall silent pilot had the comics (Nice ass Quatre.) he thought jokingly to himself. (Trowa should be in here.)  
  
"Yes." Said Quatre standing up.  
  
"Were is he?"  
  
"He's out side on the porch." Duo walked outside and saw Trowa sitting there with the paper reading the comics.  
  
"Hey Trowa why are you reading the comics?" Duo asked surprised.  
  
"Cause I want to." Trowa said in monotone.  
  
"Well are you done?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Can I have em after you?" Duo questioned peering over to look at them.  
  
"No." Trowa snapped the newspaper out of his sight and started to read again.  
  
"Why not?" Duo asked pouting.  
  
"Because I'm not giving them to you." Trowa was starting to get annoyed with this little American idiot.  
  
"Well I'll just say one thing."  
  
"Only one?" Trowa asked Surprised somewhat at what the statement promised.  
  
"I'm not even gonna respond." Duo said starting to get agitated.  
  
"That's a first."  
  
"Shut up." Duo said annoyed at the assumptions of the uni-banged  
  
"You." Trowa said again his voice returning to its normal monotone.  
  
"No you." said Duo Trowa was silent. He decided to give up arguing with Duo, it was pointless. He who talks more usually will win the argument.  
  
"What one are you reading." Duo asked curious  
  
"Zits."  
  
"Really. I love that one. It's great." Surprised that he would read that one. Then again it made sense it was about a teenage boy about as old as themselves with a "normal" life. Something they could only wish for.  
  
"Go away." The annoyance returned to his voice.  
  
"Alright. By the way Quatre's in that pink frilly apron again." Trowa looked up and Duo casually stepped aside as Trowa dashed past him into the house leaving behind the comics Duo wanted.  
  
"Ha. Works every time." Thought Duo extremely happy with himself for the way he got rid of Trowa. After Duo had read threw the entire comic section of the paper he looked up and saw Trowa standing there.  
  
"Quatre wants me to tell you dinner is ready. And Thanks for telling me about the apron." Trowa gave him one of his rare smiles.  
  
"No problem Trowa. What's for dinner"  
  
"Pizza."  
  
"Yess." Duo got up and ran into the kitchen and sat down next to Wufei and tucked his napkin in his shirt and started to dig in.  
  
"Duo you should really wait for the others to sit down before you start. Could you please also put your napkin in your lap? Oh… and did you wash your hands?" Quatre asked in a motherly way. Duo put his napkin in his lap and looked at his hands.  
  
"They're clean enough." He said looking at his hands.  
  
"No the aren't go wash your hands." Duo grumbled and got up to wash his hands. Duo returned to the table to sit down and everyone was there he then began to stuff food in his mouth.  
  
"So how was every ones day?" asked Quatre with a happy smile on his face.  
  
"……" Heero sat and ate slowly. Trowa had the same answer.  
  
"Injustice." Said Wufei  
  
"What is?" asked Quatre  
  
"Maxwell over here isn't saving any for the rest of us." He said with a jerk of his head in Duos general direction.  
  
"Duo slow down." Quatre ordered.  
  
"What." Duo looked up his violet eyes shining innocently even though he knew exactly what he was doing. (Damn those eyes. Do they have to always look so innocent?) Heero thought silently. He just stared at Duo who looked at Quatre.  
  
"Its not polite to shovel food into you mouth like that please slow down."  
  
"Oh Q-chan but its so fun to eat like this."  
  
"But Duo it's not polite."  
  
"So what. I'm done anyways." Duo got up to leave the table and clear his spot.  
  
"Don't go to far Duo its your turn to do the dishes."  
  
"Sure thing Quat!" He smiled and turned on his heel to walk out his braid swinging behind him.  
  
Duo returned to his position on the couch and lay there staring. He closed his eyes for a few minutes. He thought about the only thing that was on his mind lately, Heero. He loved everything about the silent Japanese pilot of wing zero. His eyes the way they stared with such intensity that it seemed that they would burn a hole threw you and could look deep into your soul and know all you secrets. The way that he called Duo a baka authors note: Japanese for idiot Duo wanted to be nothing more than Heero's baka that would make him the happiest boy alive He also loved everything imaginable about Heero and on top of that Heero was really sexy, drop dead gorgeous. When he finally re-opened his eyes he found himself staring at Persian blue eyes under messy brown bangs. He fell in love all over again. Heero had been looking at Duo for a few minutes while Duo had been thinking. Heero was also thinking of the many ways he to loved Duo but would never tell him. For Heero It had to be his big violet eyes and happy smile. The fact that Duo could smile all the time even when things were their worst is what Heero loved about him. Duo was his. There was a chance he'd never know it but he was. He was Heero's braided little happy baka.  
  
"You have dishes to do." He said his voice monotone.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot." Duo jumped up off the couch and walked past Heero his braid brushing Heero's arm causing Heero to shiver slightly. Duo went in to the kitchen and grabbed a plain white apron and some yellow rubber gloves. Which clashed horribly with his usual black outfit and proceeded to put them on. He then finished clearing the table. Heero walked into the kitchen and suppressed a smirk at the ridiculous gloves and went to fill the sink with soapy water. He grabbed some of the dishes Duo set on the counter and started washing.  
  
"What are you doing Heero?" Duo asked as he put more dishes on the counter.  
  
"Quatre told me to help you."  
  
"Oh." Duo turned around to walk to get the broom and sweep the kitchen floor. Heero scrubbed the dishes and Duo swept. Duo went to the little radio and turned it on tuning it to the station he wanted. He started to do a little dance with the broom as if it where his partner to an upbeat rock song. Heero couldn't help but watch and be distracted by Duo moving around with the broom in a seductive manor singing the song partially to the top of the broom as if it were a microphone. When Duo bent down to pick up the dirt Heero's eyes were drawn to his ass. (Why does he have to do that?) While Duo was bent over he moved his ass to the music completely oblivious to the problems of his fellow pilot. Duo picked up the dustpan and walked over to the sink.  
  
"Move over." He said smiling. Heero just stood still trying to suppress the heat growing in his loins. It was taking all the training he possessed to keep it under control but if he moved he might not be able to stop his hormones. After all he was still a teenage boy. Duo nudged Heero over to the side with his hip and held him there as he opened the cabinet under the sink and dumped the dirt into the garbage. Then he walked away to put the broom back in its place. (Damn why does he have to do that and gee what a good time to be wearing spandex.) The contact with Duo had been a little too much for the pilot of wing zero. Heero looked down and wished he was wearing the dorky little apron Duo had on but the only one left was Quatre's frilly pink one and no matter how evident his problem was he wouldn't be caught dead wearing that gay ass apron. He wasn't that king of gay. Heero finished the dishes and Duo finished sweeping and they left the kitchen together.  
  
Heero went back to his laptop and Duo sat down in front of the TV. They stayed that way for a good hour. Trowa came and sat down next to Duo and watched sailor moon with him.  
  
"Damn I love these girls." Said Duo jokingly  
  
"Why is that." Asked Trowa curious missing the fact that Duo was joking. So Duo decided to have a little fun he relayed to Trowa something he read on the Internet about them.  
  
"Because first of all they're hot, especially Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus and their short ass skirts. God I'd love those legs flung over my shoulders or those sweet lips wrapped around my…"  
  
"Duo." Quatre squeaked  
  
"What Quatre?" Duo said Smiling once again.  
  
"Quite filling my lovers head with heterosexual thoughts." Quatre puffed up his chest.  
  
"I'm not." Duo said  
  
"Yes you are." Quatre grabbed Trowa's arm possessively.  
  
"Don't worry Quatre he's not doing anything to make me go straight." Trowa ran his emerald green eyes up and down Quatre's body stopping to rest a little on his lower midsection. Then moving up to finally stop on his face.  
  
"That's good I couldn't bear it if I didn't have you every night." Quatre gazed lovingly at Trowa's one visible eye.  
  
"Ew." Duo said in a childish way but jokingly way.  
  
"Shut up Duo." Said Quatre  
  
"Well Quatre you really aught to get one of those outfits the short skirt would suit you." Said Trowa. "Well I don't know were I'd ever happen to find one of those." Said Quatre. (I wouldn't mind seeing Quatre running around in one of those outfits.) Thought Duo laughing to himself slightly. Quatre could be so girly at times.  
  
Duo sat in his room board out of his mind it was a wonderful Saturday morning and there was absolutely nothing to do. "God I hate this." He mumbled to himself. "Hey Heero where is everyone." He asked looking around.  
  
"Wufei's on a mission and Trowa and Quatre went to see Cathy at the circus they won't be back for awhile." He said in monotone.  
  
"You mean were gonna be here all a lone with nothing to do?" said Duo seductively yet innocently at the same time.  
  
"I have something to do." He said. Kinda wanting to be left alone and at the same time not.  
  
"What is it?" Duo asked curiosity running threw him.  
  
"A mission." Heero was getting annoyed with his screen. Duo could here talking coming from that direction and it wasn't Heero.  
  
"Really what do you have to do?" Duo walked over to Heero and put his hands on his shoulders and leaned over to look at Heero's screen. Heero could feel Duo's warm breath on his cheek as he leaned over to watch him work.  
  
"You don't have a mission your just playing backgammon." He said laughing.  
  
"So I still feel it's something I gotta do beat this stupid thing. I hate that little jerk." Heero pointed to a little guy on the other side of the screen. The guy talked in a Jamaican accent and at the moment was saying,  
  
"I play dirty." Heero answered  
  
"Well so do I." He was also annoyed that Duo had laughed at him. It was important to him to bet the little jerk named Jasper.  
  
"Heero how long have you been playing?"  
  
"Since 7:00." He said as if it was nothing unusual.  
  
"Heero it's almost noon I think you've had enough." Duo reached over Heero and his chest pressed against his back and closed the screen on his laptop.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Heero said a little pissed that his game was now being interrupted.  
  
"Heero if you aren't done by the time I'm finished in the shower then I'm going to take this and chuck it out the window. I think you have an addiction and should find something else to do, that little guy doesn't matter you don't need to beat him." Duo then turned around and walked to the bathroom undoing his braid as he went. Duo stuck his head out of the bathroom door.  
  
"Remember if you aren't done by the time I'm done in here it's out the window or under Deathscythe's foot."  
  
"Over my dead body." Heero sat pouting because of Duo's threat to break his most precious laptop.  
  
"That can be arranged." He smiled he then went back into the bathroom. Heero heard the water turn on and heard the sounds that indicated that Duo was in the shower. Heero got up and stood by the door a little bit then he knocked.  
  
"Yeah what do you want."  
  
"I need to brush my teeth if we are going out today." (Why am I saying that I already brushed my teeth today? Stupid you know you only want to because he' in there.) Heero mentally fought with the little voice in his head that wouldn't shut up. (He actually wants to go hang out?) Duo thought as he let the water run over his body and threw his soapy hair.  
  
"Yeah sure just don't take to long." Actually he hoped Heero would stay in there with him but knew it wouldn't happen.  
  
"Ok." Heero walked in and picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste and proceeded to brush his teeth. For the second time that day.  
  
"Hey Heero."  
  
"Yeah." Heero asked a little surprised.  
  
"Could you hand me that towel over there." Duo stuck his arm out from behind the shower curtain and waited for Heero to give him the towel.  
  
"Thanks Heero." Duo turned of the water and wiped his body dry with the towel. "Heero you still here?"  
  
"Just leaving." Again surprised as to why Duo was asking for him again.  
  
"Oh before you go could you hand me that other towel please."  
  
"Why do you need two." He asked confused.  
  
"I need one for my hair." (Must be something for people with long hair.) Thought Heero. Duo took the towel Heero gave him and wrapped it around his head twisting it really tight to get the water out of his hair. He then let his damp hair fall down his back and had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.  
  
"Hey Heero why don't you change your clothes. I don't think you wanna were spandex."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Please just change, ok?" Duo looked at him his eyes big violet eyes  
  
"Alright." (Why do I do these things for him?) Heero thought (Because you love him.) said a little voice in his head.  
  
"Thank you." Duo smiled his trademark smile. (Damn does he have to walk around only in a towel? He looks so good. Maybe he should wear that as his everyday outfit.) Duo smiled at Heero and began to rummage threw his own clothes to find something suitable he only came up with his usual black outfit. Heero decided on a pair of jeans and a jean jacket with his normal green tank top.  
  
"Ok. Were ya wanna go." Duo asked as he braided his hair at the foot of his bed. Heero shrugged. "Well we could go see a movie. You wanna do that."  
  
"Ok." Said Heero  
  
"Great lets go I'm driving." Duo smiled.  
  
"You drive like a maniac." Heero stated and it was true.  
  
"So I'm still driving. At least I don't have road rage." He smiled and walked out the door. At this point Heero thanked the heavens that the car had air bags. And smiled at Duos retreating back.  
  
They emerged from the darkness of the movie theater at about 5:00.  
  
"Man am I hungry. We should get something to eat. What did you think of the movie Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
"The action was horrible it wasn't real looking at all."  
  
"Uh. Heero it's not supposed to look real it was a comedy."  
  
"So they could have at least tried."  
  
"Whatever, what do you want to eat I could sure go for a cheeseburger and some fries. How about you." Heero just grunted a little response. Duo took this as a meaning that he wanted the same thing as him. When they finished their food it was about 7:00.  
  
"We should go home." Said Duo. Heero just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm driving." Said Heero reaching his hands out for the keys.  
  
They got back home and Trowa and Quatre were there and Wufei was still out. When Heero and Duo walked in the door. Trowa sat up quickly launching Quatre of him. Quatre landed on the other side of the couch in an instant.  
  
"Oh let me guess what you two were just doing." Said Duo with a suspicious voice as he sat down on the couch in between them.  
  
"Oh its just you guys." said Trowa. He then wiped his lips off.  
  
"Gee Duo you don't need to come in here and be all rude. We weren't doing anything." Said Quatre "You call having Trowa's tongue down your throat nothing, Quatre."  
  
"What that's not fair we, we…"  
  
"Were doing just that." Said Trowa "No need to act like we don't make out or any thing they do know we're a couple."  
  
"Cool next time let me join in on the action." Said Duo smiling.  
  
"Yeah right Duo, like I'd share Trowa."  
  
"No more like Trowa share you." Said Duo still smiling.  
  
"Duo are you gay?" Quatre asked a little surprised at Duo's remarks  
  
"Well I wouldn't try to get you or Trowa, Quatre. You're to stuck on each other and I doubt you would share. But yeah I'm gay." (What he's gay!) Heero jerked his head up to listen further.  
  
"You are? I would not have guessed with all those girls that go after you. Have you had any relation ships?" Asked Quatre.  
  
"Well I have been known to have a few."  
  
"Did you ever do any thing sexual with them." Trowa asked.  
  
"No I wouldn't do that I mean I was like 12 or 13 all we did is kiss and maybe feel around or something." Duo was a little annoyed that they were being so thick headed at this information and that they would not leave the subject alone. It was kind of sensitive.  
  
"Wow." Said Trowa "Really wouldn't have suspected I mean you flirt with all the girls and stuff." "Yeah." Quatre agreed "Really you do flirt a lot, with lots of girls. Why is that? I mean you even told Relena she was good looking. Even though you were lying. So you never did any thing with those guys ever. It seems to me like you would have. You certainly are horny enough. That's just like whoa…" Trowa nodded his agreement and Quatre would have continued but he was cut off.  
  
"Jesus you guys want me to spell it out for you yes I'm gay! Yes I like guys! Yes I am a fucking virgin is that so hard for you to believe! And yes I love Heero and have loved him since…Damnit!… Shit!!" That's when he noticed Heero still standing in the door way to the kitchen he had thought Heero was in his room or something. Duo turned bright red and ran to his own room. (I messed up. Fuck I can't believe this I got to wound up I said something I shouldn't have. Heero's gonna hate me for the rest of his life and mine.) tears flew out of his eyes as he ran to his bed room and flung himself on his bed crying into his pillow. (Wow he's gay. I would not have thought that, and he loves me too. I can't believe this. I hope he's all right.) Heero thought as he looked in the direction Duo had run off in.  
  
Heero walked towards Duo's bedroom. Trowa and Quatre just stared at each other confused. Heero pushed the slightly open bedroom door and poked his head in the sight he saw tore him up inside He didn't like seeing Duo this way it wasn't right. There was Duo with his head in his pillow to muffle his cries crying his eyes out over the fact that he just told Trowa and Quatre that he was gay and loved Heero. Heero walked in silently. (I aught to do something to make him feel better. Let him know I feel the same way about him." Duo felt his bed sag with the weight of another on it. He then also felt a hand on his back moving slightly up and down and then in a circular comforting motion. He instinctively thought it was Quatre coming to make him feel better. (Please feel better Duo) Heero thought.  
  
"Quatre go away I just want to be alone right now. I just feel horrible and want to be left alone." He cried into his pillow. Heero decided his method wasn't working. He leaned over near Duo's shoulder. Duo felt someone kissing him. (What the Fuck? Why the hell is he kissing me.)  
  
"Quatre I told you to go away please I don't feel like having any ones sympathy. Quite kissing me."he cried. Duo pushed Heero off of him and Heero landed with a thump on the other side of him between him and the wall.  
  
"Will you please just go away Quatre." He cried. Duo looked over at the seemingly motionless figure next to him. He instantly realized that it wasn't the little blue eyed Arabian he thought it was. But the Japanese boy he had secretly been lusting after.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Ugh." Was his reply. Heero held his head. "Why the hell did you do that?" Heero asked a little pissed off.  
  
"I'm so sorry Heero." Duo said reaching out to touch him. Heero flinched away from the touch. A pain went threw his heart as if it had been stabbed and the knife turned repeatedly. He didn't want Heero shying away from him like that. He felt overwhelmingly sorry. "I'm really sorry Heero I didn't mean to." Heero just looked at him from underneath his messy brown bangs. Duo was all so looking at him with his eyes sparkling from the tears that were falling steadily from his eyes.  
  
"Why are you sorry Duo?" Heero asked. (Are you sorry you threw me or is it because you said you loved me.)  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Was all Duo said choking out the words around sobs.  
  
"Duo. Answer me why are you sorry." Duo just kept crying. Heero put his hands on Duo's shoulders. Duo just moved away from him and moved into the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I didn't have the right to say what I did. I didn't mean to say I loved you. I'm so sorry." (Why is he acting like this? Did he not really mean what he said?) Heero was getting confused.  
  
"Duo did you mean what you said do you really want me. Tell me the truth." He asked softly. Heero was now staring at Duo with the intensely blue eyes Duo had fallen in love with. (God I love him. Stop crying please.) And its not like it was an everyday thing where the one he loved and lusted after was in the same bed as him. And the person just said they had the same feelings as him. Duo interpreted Heero's stare as being the ever-present death glare Heero always wore. The same one he gave Relena when he was pissed off at her for stalking him. Usually Duo could read Heero's face as if he had spoken the words directly to him, but Duo was too emotional and mixed up with himself at the moment, to be able to tell any difference.  
  
"Heero I'm sorry it was true I can't tell you otherwise cause as I've said before I don't lie." Duo cried. He hung his head so he wouldn't have to face Heero and his intense eyes. "Please don't be mad at me Heero."(Please, please I didn't mean to humiliate you In front of the others.). Heero brought up his hand Duo flinched thinking that he was going to hit him. (Why would he think I would hit him? I would never do anything to harm him or damage his beautiful skin.) Heero thought as he started stroking Duo's pale cheek. (Huh? What's he doing?) Duo dared not move least Heero stopped the gentle stroking of his cheek. Heero moved his hand to cup Duos chin and lifted his head up to gaze into his bright violet eyes. Heero leaned his head down and captured Duos full lips with his own. The kiss was gentle at first but then Duo got a little more daring after he realized what was happening. Duo ran his tongue along Heero's lips and Heero parted them. But as Duo was about to slip his tongue into Heero's mouth. But Heero's beat his and was inside his mouth without warning. The kiss became a fight for superiority both boys wanting control of it. They had to back off for the burning in their lungs was becoming to much to bare they had been so caught up in finally kissing the other they forgot to breath. Duo started gasping for air and he looked up at Heero.  
  
"Why?" He asked. Thoroughly  
  
"Because you made me fall in love with you, baka." Heero answered. Duo was overjoyed with this news and sprang into Heero's arms catching him off guard and knocking him backward on the bed.  
  
"I love you to Hee-chan." He snuggled up against Heero.  
  
Duo then kissed Heero's face, jaw line, and neck stopping to once again snuggle in the juncture where neck meets shoulder. Heero brought his arms around Duo pulling him close. Then catching his lips in yet another mind- blowing kiss this time Duo submitted to Heero and stopped trying to take over the kiss and just enjoyed it.  
  
"Heero?" Duo breathed against his lips.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please." He breathed again breathless from the kiss.  
  
"Please what?" Heero asked fully knowing what Duo wanted but just wanted to her him say it, teasing the poor little boy on top of him.  
  
"Heero I want you." Heero nodded and rolled over so he was on top and Duo didn't make any protest. Heero's hand fell to Duo's side and they continued to kiss.  
  
Heero lie awake with his new lover snuggled up against him sleeping peacefully with a look of contentment on his face. (Wow he even smiles in his sleep.) Thought Heero a little impressed. He still could not believe his luck that Duo shared his feelings also. He continued to look at his little braided beauty. The moon shone in threw the window by the bed illuminating the beautiful features of Duos face.  
  
"I love you Duo, with all my heart, now and forever. I will always be with you. " He said in to his loves hair and then fell into a nice peaceful sleep.  
  
So um what did you think please review and tell me. Sorry for any spelling errors. I like every bit of advice and like to know what parts were funny what would be better anything honest. What stuck in your mind. I'm only trying to improve. Thank you again for reading. 


End file.
